Princess Tutu: to be human again
by StarDustFlower
Summary: it has been a year since the spell was boken and duck is still a duck and fakir is still with her but duck wants to be human again so she can tell fakir she loves him not mytho but the only way she know to become human is to go to the man who turnd her human in the first place but even if she finds him will he help?
1. Chapter 1

AN: hi well this is the first story I've put on here and well just tell me how it is I know this is not long but I want to see how you guys like it if you do I'll keep doing it but I may not update fast because I'm new to this and I have a lot going on with school and family anyway hope you like it and this is **_when duck is thinking_** and this is when she or anyone else is talking. enjoy and review plaese

* * *

Princess Tutu

It has been a year since the raven was defeated all was the same as it was since we were last here Duck was in her pond swimming as Fakir read her a story "**Fakir is so kind even when it been a year since his promise he still keeps it, I just wish I could tell him how I feel… I was in love with Mytho but that was because of being in the story I still think of Mytho as a great friend but now I know who I really love but I won't ever get the chance to tell him**" as she thought this her mood became sadder and Fakir noticed this he wanted to ask what was wrong but she was a duck so even if he asked he would get no answer but he had a thought it may be because she is no longer human... he had tried to think of a way to use his writing to turn her back but he did not want to change her he wanted her to stay the way she was the way he loved her but even if he could turn her back without fear that she would not be the duck he loved she would still love Mytho even if he did not love her in return and she is to kind to hurt Mytho or Rue for she cared to much to do anything to them but that did not mean she'd give up loving and even if he would never have his loved returned he would be there for her no matter what as they both were wrapped up in thought they did not know that it was getting dark then Fakir looked up from his book and saw how dark it was he knew it was time to head home so he got his things together and turned around to say good night to Duck "I have to go home Duck but I will see you tomorrow good night" Duck was still in thought herself but sapped out of it when she heard Fakir's voice and saw he was leaving she said good night too but to him it was just "quack" and with that he went home which left Duck all by herself with her thoughts "**_I wish I could be human again even if for just one minute just so I can tell him how I feel, but that wound take magic and I don't have any magic the only one I know who does__ is..._**"her eyes go wide "**_quack! No I'd be duck for the rest of my life before I go to him... but he is the one who turned me human so he can do it again_**" she looked and could still see Fakir walking home and when she looked at him she knew what she had to do "**_if it's for fakir I'd do anything even go to Drosselmeyer_**" with that she decided she would set off to find Drosselmeyer so she can be human and tell fakir she loves him


	2. Chapter 2

thank you for reading and thanks for the reviews I hope you will keep reading and I look forward to hearing what you have to say well here it is enjoy and please review oh and I'll do povs for duck and fakir so you know both sides of the story ok and sorry it's been so long I have had family stuff and life stuff and school stuff so i could not write

* * *

**_Pov Duck_**

it had been an hour after fakir left and duck was deep in thought after she made up her mind to find Drosselmelyer so she could human but that made her think how and where would she find him ? **_"after the story ended Drosselmelyer was nowhere to be found and none of us had an idea as to where he_**_**went"**_Duck was about to admit defeat when she looked at where Fakir sits everyday and reads to her**_ " Fakir has been there for me even when we were in the story I admit we did have a rocky beginning but he was there for me when I needed him most when I had to give up being human, he did it give up on me so I won't give up on him even if it means looking the word over till I find Drosselmelyer!"_**with new resolve in mind and heart she got ready to set off on the journey that will lead her to the man who made this all happen she got out of her pond and was walking when she thought of something **_"I'm a duck so why don't I fly ? but I never did fly before I was human or after since I did not have a reason to because Fakir comes here every day and if he takes me with him I just walk or he holds me till we get there but how hard could it be I'm a duck after all"_** she unfolded her wings and began to flap them she just got her feet off the ground when she stopped flapping her wings and fell **_"I guess it harder than it looks but I have to keep trying!"_** after many failed attempts she made it in to the sky **_" wow I never knew how amazing everything look from up here and I can see everything even the school"_** it was night now and the moon was full giving everything a unearthly glow she comes closer to a house and sees it Fakir's and thinks **_"maybe I should tell Fakir where I'm going so he won't worried, but I'm a duck so he can't understand a thing I say and even if he could he would call me stupid and make me stay so I'll just go without him knowing anything," _**and she fly's past his house and goes on to the walls of the town and fly's over them **_" this will be the first time I've been out side of town… I'm afraid but I'll do anything for Fakir"_** and so she flies off in to the night and says goodbye to her home and Fakir for the time being

* * *

**Pov Fakir**

The sun was setting as Fakir walked home and he was trying to think of a way to help Duck **_"how can I help her without hurting her or changing her I want her to be the goofy Duck I know and love"_** but he had yet to think of one thing that could make her human again but would not hurt or change her in all his thinking he did not know he had made it to his home so he was just standing in front of the door looking at it as it could give him an answer. That is when Karon came out the door which made it hit Fakir's head "ouch what was that for!" fakir yelled at Karon "sorry Fakir I did it see you, what were you doing standing in front of the door like that?" Fakir looked up at Karon then looked away "I've had a lot on my mind…" Karon looked at his son and knew there was more that Fakir was not telling him "Fakir you know you can tell me I just maybe of help?" Fakir had thought of telling Karon before "**_and if he could tell something was wrong then maybe it's time I told him but will he believe me?" _**as he is thinking he looks up at his father and says "ok but I do not think you will believe me…" and he looks like he does not want to say anything, "oh come Fakir it can't be that bad can it? Now let's go inside and you tell what you think I won't believe" and Karon helps Fakir up and they go in to the house just as something fly's over head,

One hour later

Karon was looking at his son as if he was nuts with his jaw and eyes wide open **_"I knew he would think I was crazy"_** then Karon composed his face in to an unreadable mask and said the last thing Fakir thought he would "I believe you Fakir" Fakir looked and him shock clearly on his face "what?" Karon just smiled at the look on his son's face "I said I believe you" Fakir just could not process what his father was saying "how can you believe me? I know I would not if someone told me what I just told you" Karon smile just got bigger "Fakir… I've always told you when you were young that you were the knight from the prince and the raven and when you were talking about Princess Tutu I knew I had met her once and that she had helped me to heal a great pain that had been in my heart, and you are my son I know you would never lie to me about something like this and you know if you keep your mouth like that something will fly in" with that Fakir closed his mouth "I don't know what to say" Karon put a hand on his arm "well how about tomorrow we talk some more ok" "yeah that sounds good, good night and… thanks" with that they went to bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was gone

Fakir's Dream

Fakir feels as if he is laying down he opens up his eyes and sits up he is at Duck's pond and it is night the pound's water was clam and the moon was full and the stars were out, there was a light mist everywhere, it was a magical night like no other **_"I wonder how I got here" _**and then in the mist there was a figure that he could not make out "who's there?" then they step out and in to the moon light and he gasps there standing just a few feet from him was Duck only she was human she was wearing a light blue ballet dress that matches her blue eyes and her hair was down falling down her back, "Duck how are you human?" she just smiles and signs to ask him to dance he get up and takes her hand and they begin the dance and music comes from nowhere as they dance he keeps his eyes locked on to her asking her with only his eyes how she was here but she gives nothing away they the dance comes to an end they just stand there holding one other as if time has stopped both afraid to break the moment, then the night grows cold and they hear a sound they look to find ravens Fakir stands in front of her to fight the ravens but then he hears her scram he turns to find her being pulled in to the mist "Fakir help! Save me!" he tries to get to her but the a raven stops him by clawing his arm "Duck!" but she is gone in to the mist he look at the spot he last saw her **_"no! How could I let them take her I can't believe it she was right her how could I not save her again!"_**

Morning Fakirs house

He jumps up and looks around him seeing he is in his room **_"it was just a dream but it felt so real" _**he moves to get out of bed and he feels a pain go up his arm he looks to see what look to be claw marks he stares at his arm in shock **_"no it can't be! If that was real then…" _**"Duck…" he runs to get dressed and then he runs out of his room almost running over Karon but he keeps going even as Karon keep calling for him to came back he would not stop till he gets to Ducks Pond, when he get there he yells "Duck! Duck! Where are you!?" no one answers he looks for an hour but he can't find her "Duck… where are you!"

* * *

Well that is the story so far I hope you like it again I can't update much so sorry for making you wait


End file.
